Hydrocarbon-producing wells often are stimulated by hydraulic fracturing operations, wherein a servicing fluid such as a fracturing fluid or a perforating fluid may be introduced into a portion of a subterranean formation penetrated by a wellbore at a hydraulic pressure sufficient to create or enhance at least one fracture therein. Such a subterranean formation stimulation treatment may increase hydrocarbon production from the well.
In some wellbores, it may be desirable to individually and selectively create multiple fractures along a wellbore at a distance apart from each other, creating multiple “pay zones.” The multiple fractures should have adequate conductivity, so that the greatest possible quantity of hydrocarbons in an oil and gas reservoir can be produced from the wellbore. Some pay zones may extend a substantial distance along the length of a wellbore. In order to adequately induce the formation of fractures within such zones, it may be advantageous to introduce a stimulation fluid via multiple stimulation assemblies positioned within a wellbore adjacent to multiple zones. To accomplish this, it is necessary to configure multiple stimulation assemblies for the communication of fluid via those stimulation assemblies. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop new methods and apparatuses to enhance hydrocarbon production.